


He's In Cuba

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Smut, death by smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Jack and Alex. They were madly in love and nothing could stop them. Well nothing but themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's In Cuba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witnesstheaddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/gifts).



Jack walked into the bathroom where Alex was getting out of the shower, "Hey babe have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere."

Alex shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it but you need to stop fucking losing your phone because it's starting to annoy me." He grabbed his boxers off the sink and put them on and grabbed Jack's hand leading him out of the bathroom. "I'll help you look for it though, come on."

Jack smiled. "Thanks babe." He kissed Alex on the cheek and followed him into the living room.

He called Jacks phone and after a while they found it, under the couch.

To thank Alex for helping him find his phone, Jack pushed him onto the couch and pulled down his boxers. Alex licked his lips and moaned as Jack pulled his penis out of his undies not even being slow about it.

Jack ran his tongue along the base of Alex's cock. “Mmmm...Baby you taste so good.” He started bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster.

“Shit hold on a sec, I don’t wanna cum just yet but i’m going to if you keep doing that.” Alex grabbed Jack's head and held him down so that he was balls deep in the black haired boy mouth.

Jack then started making weird noises but Alex was too caught up in himself to notice. After a while though Alex looked down at the other boy and noticed that something was wrong, Jack was still, too still and so Alex lifted his head off of his cock. Jack fell straight to the floor. He was dead. He has choked on Alex's cock.  

Alex was scared, he didn't know what to do, his lover and best friend was dead. So he picked up Jack and dragged him into the woods where he buried him next to a willow tree.

As Alex looked down at Jacks grave he only had one thing to say. “Stop fucking around with my emotions.”

So Alex walked back home a single tear streaming down his face. All Time Low was over, he told the other band members that Jack ran away to Cuba and would never be back. They of course didn't believe him and hired a private investigator to find out what really happened. The private investigator found out what happened and Alex Gaskarth spent the rest of his life in prison for killing Jack Barakat with his penis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all go to Cuba someday.


End file.
